Fred's Romance
by Amateur Author
Summary: Hermione's cousin, Courtney, has feelings for Fred. But does he feel the same way? A one shot. I might add to it later.


When Harry arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld place, everyone was very excited. Everyone being Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and especially Courtney. Courtney was Hermione's cousin, who was also muggle-born, and just as smart as Hermione, and just as funny and laid back as the twins. But, the most noticable thing about her was that she was very attractive. Courtney was happy to be seeing Harry again, as she didn't usually hang out with him. She sometimes tagged along but usually she kept to her own group of friends.

Harry had arrived and he had just walked into the bedroom with which he would be sharing with Ron, and Hermione practically threw herself at him. Ron was very happy to see his old friend again, and Courtney, well, Courtney thought he would have looked a little happier. But she guessed that he was still angry that no one had told him anything while he was at the Dursleys.

As they were talking, they got on to that exact subject. And before they knew it, Harry was shouting like his life depended on it. It went on for a long time. When he had calmed down a little, Ron anh Hermione were quite frightened. But not Courtney. She was shocked, but not scared. They got onto they subject of house-cleaning.

"We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're starting on the drawing room tomo- AARGH!!" yelled Hermione.

With two loud cracks, Fred and George apparated in the middle of the room. Courtney cracked up at the look on Hermione's face.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione indignantly.

"You... your face... so... funny..." Courtney managed to choke out. Hermione scowled. The twins grinned at Courtney's amusement, before turning to Harry.

"Hello Harry," said George, beaming. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred also beaming. "There might have been a couple of people fifty miles away that didn't hear you."

Fred and Courtney grinned at eachother.

"You two passed your apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily. They continued to talk about all sorts of things, including The Daily Prophet, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, Snape, Percy and Kreacher, the resident house-elf who Ron referred to as a nutter.

They then went down to dinner. Courtney sat next to Mundungus, directly opposite Fred. Other than laughing at Mundungus's hilarious business stories, Courtney began to notice things about Fred. She noticed how his face came alive whem he smiled, and his eyes sparkled. She also noticed that his laugh was distinctly different to Georges. She also caught him glancing at her a couple of times. And their eyes met, there was an undescribable feeling. There were sparks, a connection.

Over the days that passed at number twelve, Grimmauld place, Courtney and Fred continued to have a strong connection. Like whenever Fred made a joke, Courtney would laugh and they would turn and look at eachother, go red, and then turn away, still grinning. But one night, exactly one week before September 1st, everyting happened.

Courtney had not been able to sleep. She kept seeing Fred whenever she closed her eyes, and it was very distracting. She got up to go to the bathroom. But when she got there, she found that someone else was already in there. So she waited. When Fred came out of the bathroom, she was caught off gaurd.

_He looks so hot in his pjamas, _she caught herself thinking. _No! Don't think that. Well, it's ok to think that, I guess._

He stopped and stared at her. She stared back. He shrugged and started to walk away. But before he could get away, Courtney touched his arm. Her fingertips tingled at the feeling of his skin against hers. She felt him shiver as goosebumps appeared on his arm where she had touched him.

"Wait," she said. "We need to talk." He nodded, being unusually quiet. When neither of them spoke, Courtney decided to start.

"I- I think I have feelings for you, like more than a friend but I don't know if you do as well and I'm confused and- " She was cut off, as Fred had just kissed her.

"You talk too much," he whispered. He was, for once, not being silly or making a joke. Courtney giggled nervously. But then, feeling brave, she kissed him back. But this time, it was a real kiss. She had never kissed a boy before, but she just knew it was right. They stood there, locked in embrace for quite while, even after they had stopped kissing. She just wanted to stay there forever, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The moment seemed to last forever.

But it couldn't.


End file.
